


房间里的恶魔【VD】

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 尼禄听见了来自他的叔叔，同时也是他的妈咪房间中传来的奇怪声音。含一定的食人描写和明显的但丁为母
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	房间里的恶魔【VD】

  
又是那股气息。  
又是那股味道。  
尼禄睁大眼睛，暴风雨袭击着街道，巷子中的污秽不断被过量的雨水冲走，事务所二楼的窗户玻璃被敲击出极大的声响，挂着的窗帘并不能提供最低限度的隔音，年幼的孩子抓住被子。  
妈咪不在这里。  
雨水发酵的气息从缝隙中钻进来，泥土街道的湿润中夹着某种沉重又腥气的味道，这股味道他在妈咪身上闻到过，也在事务所的其它地方闻到过。  
他现在已经不能叫妈咪为妈咪了，因为他长大了，所以只能称呼妈咪为叔叔。  
这听起来实在太奇怪了，可是妈咪当时用很严肃的表情对他说，年幼的孩子虽然不懂其中缘由，可还是乖乖点头改口叫对方为叔叔。  
事务所里偶尔会有一些熟悉的面孔拜访，比如蕾蒂姐姐，又或者翠西姐姐还有带给妈咪稳定工作的莫里森叔叔。  
称呼女士为阿姨有一些失礼，对方用甜蜜的水果糖和披萨哄尼禄叫姐姐，虽然后者大半都被妈咪吃掉了。  
尼禄读过一些童话绘本，里面美满的家庭都有爸爸妈妈，可是他只见过妈咪，从来没见过爸爸，而且书里的妈咪好像都是女性。  
但是，尼禄清楚记得自己曾经被但丁搂在怀里，仿佛一夜之间也成长为可靠男人的青年人亲了亲孩子的脸颊，接了两笔委托将二楼重新装修，变得更加适合居住。  
还有母亲胸口濡湿的甜蜜，柔软的，隐秘的，带着奶香味的东西，让自己饱餐，以及那些在每一个夜啼的晚上低声安慰他的细语。  
但丁从来不说关于尼禄父亲的一切，孩子也很懂事的从来没有问过，比起他那跳下塔顶的父亲来说，尼禄非常听话，听话得偶尔会让但丁想起记忆中的总是捧着书故作老成的维吉尔。  
他当然也不知道怎么才能抚养一个孩子长大，即使这个孩子身上流着恶魔的血液不需要太多关照，可是既然生下来，那么总要做一些准备。  
但丁笨拙地去学习照顾孩子，去了解纸尿裤的品牌，奶粉冲泡的温度，还没来得及成为传奇恶魔猎人，就已经成为了合格的母亲。  
所幸尼禄健康成长，他甚至可以让尼禄看家自己去清理恶魔完成委托——当然他从来没有尝试过离开太久，一天太长了。  
尼禄知道自己的家奇怪的不仅仅是只有一个男性母亲，还有藏在床底下随时准备吓他一跳的怪物。  
不是蕾蒂姐姐和翠西姐姐说的吓人的故事，而是真实存在在这个事务所的怪物。  
妈咪不擅长做饭，即使做了多数情况下也是买的半成品，但是早起踩着小板凳做早饭的尼禄会在垃圾桶里看到被啃得干干净净的骨头，或者是包在卫生纸中的碎骨头。  
也许干净的骨头是煲汤剩余的材料，但被咬碎的那部分无论如何也不是用来烹饪的材料。  
将自己裹在严实衣服中的年轻妈咪边抓睡乱的头发边打呵欠从楼梯上下来。  
他看到尼禄盯着垃圾桶看。  
“怎么了？”  
但丁伸手去揉孩子的头发，稍微又长长一些，前面的刘海已经快把孩子眼睛遮住，是时候带尼禄去一次理发店了。  
无论用什么魔具来修理头发都会显得过于奇怪。  
“垃圾桶里有骨头。”  
尼禄倒是乖乖回答了，但丁拍拍孩子“这是恶魔的骨头，没来得及清理出去的。”  
每一次妈咪都是这么说，可是，尼禄从来没有听见过妈咪在事务所里处理恶魔，更别说给恶魔剔出骨头来。  
除此之外，还有在深夜中的脚步声。  
尤其是在下雨的晚上，那个脚步声就会更加明显，仿佛是什么沉重的东西，在缓慢摩擦地面行走，发出近乎恐怖片中吓坏孩子的声音。  
在某个雨夜被惊醒，外面时不时划过闪电，将尼禄的房间照亮，接着又落下炸雷，几乎将事务所整个撼动。  
恐惧的孩子赤脚敲开母亲的卧室门。  
“妈咪，我听见奇怪的声音。”  
尼禄紧紧抱着枕头，婴儿肥还没完全褪干净的脸上有被打扰睡眠所以疲倦的阴影“我听见有东西在动的声音。”  
“尼禄不是说自己什么也不害怕吗？”  
但丁打开门，以一种奇怪的调侃语气反问，露出自己的脸和半截还没套上衣服的身体，脖颈处隐约发红，可是在黑夜中并不明显。  
被妈咪这么说了，尼禄咬住嘴唇，什么也不害怕这句话的确是自己说的，所以才会那么早就和母亲分开睡。  
可是，可是这件事本身就是妈咪故意的，他故意在餐桌上说尼禄还没长大，还是像以前一样喜欢缠着抱着自己才睡得着。  
“果然尼禄还是害怕吗，这样可没办法做恶魔猎人。”  
被这样激了的孩子瞪大眼睛，把盘子里妈咪强塞的西兰花叉回去，“我才不害怕，我什么也不害怕。”  
“那么尼禄以后敢自己一个人睡吗？”  
“当然！”  
气鼓鼓的回答了之后看到母亲嘴角的笑意，才反应过来自己又被逗了，生气的小孩真的就主动抱了床单和被褥去另一个房间，“从今天开始，我自己睡。”  
可是，妈咪，不，但丁叔叔是什么时候把另一个房间打扫好的呢？在尼禄过去的时候，床和其它的家具已经被打扫得干干净净，玻璃和窗帘都换了新的，仿佛就在等待他来这里。  
见尼禄僵在门口，但丁又伸出手同往常一样揉孩子的头“回房间去吧，今晚上我会和你一起睡。”  
这是母亲面对外人都没有的温柔，仅仅属于尼禄。  
孩子得到了承诺，于是跑回去，可是在妈咪伸手过来的时候，尼禄闻到了一股味道，非常轻微，腥甜的味道。  
是血液。  
尼禄亲眼看见但丁擦拭在厨房，在桌子，在楼梯角的污渍，那些东西有些已经干涸，呈现出不太新鲜的颜色，可是冒出来的气味就是铁锈和腥。  
这些地方为什么会有血？  
小心翼翼约过栏杆往下看妈咪，他很确定但丁并不想让他知道这些血迹的来历。  
血液和骨头，这些突然出现在事务所里的东西，引发的是不正常的联想。在但丁出去完成委托，而太阳完全消失的夜里，尼禄会放任自己的想象，与之而来是好奇与越来越深的恐惧。  
晃荡自己的腿，他听见但丁回来的声音，这次的任务似乎比较浪费时间，已经快晚上十点了。  
尼禄没能上床睡着，大约九点的时候下起雨，他乖乖给自己做饭，在纸上随便写些东西，待在事务所里并没有太多娱乐活动，挂在墙上的恶魔们过去还会和尼禄说话，现在保持彻底闭嘴模式，无论尼禄怎么晃悠也不再开口说一句。  
还有偶尔会出没在墙角的昆虫与壁虎，误入巷子里的野狗，这些都不再出现，只留下淅沥雨水洗刷一切。  
他走下楼梯，要去见妈咪。  
细微的咔擦声。  
接着是越来越近的沉重脚步声，突然出现，跟随在他身后。  
拖曳的，往前的，紧跟的。  
越来越近，就在楼梯上。  
闪电短暂性投出后面东西的影子。  
巨大的，狰狞的，可怕的。  
将尼禄整个人都能笼罩在阴影中的影子。  
但丁抖开沾了雨水的大衣，里面的马甲和衬衣只是湿了一小部分，他听见尼禄的脚步声，于是抬头看楼梯，准备拥抱自己的孩子。  
接着他也看见了。  
跟在尼禄身后的东西。  
孩子不敢回头，只能继续往前走，他快哭出来了，在眼睛捕捉到但丁的一刹那发出哭腔“妈咪！”  
“到这来，尼禄，别回头。”  
但丁这么说。  
短短一截楼梯，尼禄不知道自己走了多久，唯一能感觉到的是逼近的冰冷，后面的东西带着些许不易察觉的腐臭，尼禄非常确定这就是藏在床下的怪物，是吃掉那些骨头留下血液的罪魁祸首。  
他终于被妈咪抱进怀里。  
妈咪将他扣紧，他闭上眼在他怀中。  
尼禄听见妈咪胸膛里跳动的声音，比平时更急促。  
“回去！回去！”  
但丁没有开枪，也没有用叛逆，他只是开口说。  
也许几秒钟，也许几个世纪，脚步声重新响起，踩得楼梯吱呀作响，尼禄想要回头看看，被妈咪轻柔地掌控着，捂住眼睛。  
渐行渐远。  
突然消失。  
“尼禄，今晚和妈咪一起。”  
但丁很少称呼自己为尼禄的母亲，尼禄乖乖听话了，可半夜时候，尼禄摸到的是只有温度但没有人的床单。  
过了很久但丁才回来，带着新鲜的血液气味，重新将尼禄抱在怀中。  
不能问母亲去了哪里，也无法知道那个东西是什么，从那次尼禄被那个东西跟随之后，妈咪再也不把他一个人单独放在夜间的事务所。  
他也看到了妈咪挥舞自己的武器，那些叫嚣着要杀死斯巴达之子的恶魔被劈开身体，榨出红魂，他的妈咪比世界上任何人都帅，远超漫画书中的各种英雄。  
自己也会有一天像他一样吗？一直追随妈咪的步伐，还是终将超越妈咪？  
这些都是未知的事情，就像事务所中越来越多的干涸血迹与骨头。  
没有办法再用忘记扔掉的话语作为理由，但丁选择了不言，尼禄的确很听话，他也没有再问但丁答案，而是将所有的疑问收起来，准备自己找出正确答案。  
或者说，准备自己杀死那个藏在事务所的恶魔。  
那个恶魔一定很强，所以妈咪才不得不将它关在事务所，只要消灭对方，所有的怪事都会消失。  
尼禄在等待一个机会，毕竟他有那么长的时间去成长。  
  
但丁知道他无法隐瞒太久。  
尼禄迟早会知道事务所中存在的另一样东西——他的父亲。  
他的亲生父亲，自己的兄长，尼洛·安杰罗，或者说是维吉尔，什么称呼都可以。  
他是在一次普通的狩魔任务中遇到腐朽的兄长，他原以为黑骑士已经彻底被自己杀死，他这辈子都不可能再见到这个冷酷的哥哥，擅自留下种子就离开的情人，可他就是这么出现了。  
魔力顺着裂开的盔甲和皮肤纹路不断在泄露，需要魔力来填补修复，但丁不可能放任这个样子的维吉尔去捕食恶魔或者人类，所以他以自己血肉来喂养贪得无厌的兄长。  
一开始只是吻而已，他亲了黑骑士的额头，接着是鼻梁，然后到唇。  
这太奇怪了，他们两人之间的亲吻向来都只有撕咬和鲜血，现在毫无反应的黑骑士倒是显得非常特别。  
但丁叼着对方冰冷的唇这么想。  
接着他就被掀翻在地，尼洛·安杰罗苏醒过来，面对魔力充沛的存在，毫不犹豫夺过了主动权。  
你看，他那个冷酷的哥哥，即使变成这个样子也还记得要掌控。  
“好吧，维吉尔，我曾杀过你一次。”  
恶魔猎人松开手，让黑骑士咬在自己的脖子上，尖利的犬齿轻易就刺进皮肤，大动脉下勃动新鲜的血液，对于味觉嗅觉都有所丧失的黑骑士来说，这本来不该成为诱惑。  
可是但丁身上有他熟悉的香味。  
遥远而破碎的记忆中，幼小的胞弟身上属于家的香气，和充满活力的年轻血液，于是毫不犹豫戳破血管，将但丁的疼痛与爱一同啜饮。  
短时间内失去大量鲜血让但丁脑袋发昏，黑骑士冰冷的铠甲被他的体温所温暖，他从缝隙之间窥见维吉尔不再为人的身体。  
魔力的的匮乏得到补充，但身体的饥饿还没有缓解，盔甲的咔擦声掩盖在血液的啜饮声中，直到但丁的屁股被冰凉的东西抵住才反应过来。  
“喂，维吉尔！”  
怎么可能会专门给但丁做润滑呢，硕大的龟头抵进窄小的入口，破开干涩的肠道，柔软的肉被撑得裂开，泌出血液作为润滑，肠肉抽搐着紧咬那根巨大的肉棒，用内部的温度去感染入侵者。  
为了方便进入，维吉尔按住但丁的头，将自己的胞弟重重磕在墙上，磕出金星的但丁唯一想到的是尼禄，孩子今天出门了，他听不到这个声音。  
维吉尔似乎还不知道这个孩子是他的子嗣，抑或眼中只有但丁。  
一点点咽进去，凸起的青筋脉络将愈合的穴口再度撑开，重复多次，但丁拱起腰从枕头中拔出脑袋，让自己不至于窒息瘫软。  
大腿内侧也在抽搐发抖，他做不到对疼痛全部忽视，更何况是把身体从内部劈开的疼痛，蛮横闯入肠道的东西粗硬异常，每一寸肠壁都被好好照顾了，包括敏感处。  
但不得分寸的蛮力冲撞只是擦过并未死死抵住，麻痒的快感在腰胯间积累，手肘在床单上摩擦发红，实在被压得难受，但丁想要往前一些暂喘两口气。  
被黑骑士用手臂捞了回来。  
劲瘦而充满爆发力的腰部此时被顶出摸得到甚至过大的凸起，紧窄的腔道不断被磨开，但丁整个人都要被钉在那根恶魔鸡巴上，巨大的阳具堪称酷刑。  
接着是哥哥突然发难，还嫌进去的不够多似的强行将但丁往后拉，让他坐进自己怀中。  
仿佛成为了盛放非人阴茎的人肉套子，但丁挺起腰肢和胸膛发出泣叫，这太深了，太满了，肚子要被撑破，每当维吉尔迅速抽插的时候但丁总以为自己会皮肉绽开，血肉淋漓地露出包着阴茎的肠道，湿润黏滑而又情色非常。  
黑骑士按得那么重，在胸脯上留下青紫也不够，他还在往下按。  
被压制的乳腺传来疼痛感，曾经喂养孩子的酸痛又浮上来，配合游走全身的快感，但丁身上弥漫病态的红晕。  
直到将肋骨整个按下去，发出咔咔咔的可怖摩擦声，让支撑不住力量的一根率先断裂，扎进肺部，刺破肺泡，但丁歪头咳出血液，他分不清快感和痛的区别在哪里，只知道将自己穿住的阴茎顶破结肠瓣，酸软不住袭击过来，他想这样摔下去，摔在哪里都好。  
但他没办法，连这个也做不到。  
第二根肋骨。  
他怀疑自己的哥哥是想要他的命。  
黑骑士又咬住但丁的脖子，原本快要愈合的伤口再度撕开，鲜血打湿床单，下体交合处却有情液溢出。  
但丁应该呻吟，应该尖叫，应该随着每一次的颠簸颤抖，但实际上，每一次那巨大的阴茎在肚子里滑动顶弄，都能让但丁咳吐出细小的内脏碎块。  
“嗬啊……维吉尔……维吉……”  
但丁挣扎着想要转过身去拥抱自己冰冷的哥哥，恶魔允许了这个行为，让巨大的楔子在但丁体内极为缓慢地转过一圈，接着将胸骨破碎脖颈溢血的弟弟放置在床上，轻易握紧他的膝弯往肩甲处一提，一米九的成年男人决不能称为纤细，可整个人依旧被拖下来撞在阴茎上。  
被血液堵住了喉咙，但丁只能发出咕噜噜的声音，嘴角的血沫不断被挤出，挺立的阴茎被挤着贴上盔甲，粗砺的表面摩擦敏感的柱体，但丁绷起自己的屁股就射出来，白浊在血液与黑色交织中异常显眼。  
不应期的身体自然打开，他把哥哥的凶器吞得更深，被顶撞强迫重新半勃起来的阴茎不住甩出清液，将银白耻毛搞得黏糊糊。  
愈合的肠道将过大的性器形状老老实实记住，即使在抽出之后会重新变得紧致，可是刻在骨髓里的极乐和疼痛会让穴口被龟头抵住的一刹那就自动放软分泌肠液好让过程顺利一些。  
但丁摊开肢体，像被献祭给黑骑士的雌兽，对方的视线牢牢抓在他身上，他的胯骨都快被操开，极近那颗受精卵挤开盆骨的程度，明明腰部已经在疼痛之下麻木，可是脊椎还是老老实实把屁股里的快感传过来。  
维吉尔应该吃饱了，可是他总是不肯让但丁的伤口愈合，甚至想动手制造更多，比如彻底打开弟弟的胸膛，像翻阅一本古老书籍似的，从皮肤脂肪层横膈膜肋骨内脏一点点打开，一点点钉在硬质床板上。  
如果现在变魔人，一定会被捅到脆弱的生殖腔，巨大的肉棒挤进去一点就会把狭窄的入口挤坏，把富有弹性的腔体直接撞得发青发紫烂熟坏掉。  
眼前开始发黑，突然的性刺激向来会让脑袋缺氧，更不用说但丁本来就失血过多。  
在失去意识之前，他听见黑骑士从胸腔中发出的声音。  
“但……丁……”  
  
  
  
又是一个暴雨的夜晚。  
连续不断的下雨已经让被褥潮湿，妈咪也在事务所待了好几天。  
没有说出暗号的顾客，那就意味着无薪假期的无限延长，他有大把的时间去教尼禄写作业，不过大部分情况都以他先犯困告终。  
毕竟但丁也许在狩猎恶魔上是一把好手，但是在处理数学难题上可能就没有那么好了。而且尼禄自己可以完成的情况下，他不喜欢过多依靠自己的妈咪，这会让他觉得自己还是没长大。  
这样的雨夜，他想起了那个被妈咪紧紧扣在怀中的夜晚。  
“咔擦……”  
“咔擦……”  
“咕磁……”  
也许恶魔的血脉过早的让尼禄觉醒了，他有比普通孩子更强壮的身体，还有更发达成熟的器官。  
所以轻易就捕捉到极细小的不和谐声音。  
是从妈咪卧室传过来的。  
也许是巧合，也许是命中注定，房间的门没有彻底关上，尼禄从门与框的缝隙中看到了妈咪。  
妈咪被怪物紧紧禁锢着，那个怪物——比尼禄所设想的更高更大，穿着沉重的盔甲，散发不详的色彩。  
孩子发现自己在发抖，他根本不可能打得过现在抓住妈咪的怪物，可他总要做点什么。  
被强行破开的感觉已经让但丁昏了头，他在维吉尔的怀中仰起身子，被一口咬下。  
尼禄往前迈了一步，也许也没迈吧，他记不太清了，只记得从母亲那里喷涌而出的鲜血。  
发黑发青的盔甲，残破的披风，被搂住的妈咪，还有彻底暴露出来的身体。  
从喉咙到胸膛，被那只恶魔撕开。  
那个恶魔有和妈咪同样颜色的头发，也和自己一样。  
恶魔咬住但丁喉咙的血肉，直接将喉头扯下，被遏制的猎物发不出叫声，只有倒抽气的嘶嘶声。  
做点什么啊，尼禄！  
孩子在心里这样告诉自己。  
接着是胸膛，在中心歪向心脏的一边，恶魔宛如揭开画卷般撕去但丁的皮肉咬进嘴里，迸出赤色液体，森白的骨头隐秘在肉体中，黑骑士对这样美味的诱惑抬起手，捏住脆弱而坚硬的肋骨，往外拉。  
但丁像一张反开的弓，肉体抗拒被夺走肢体，被血污沾染的脸却有疼痛和难言的爱意。  
扯出爱，扯出恨，扯出肉中骨骨中肉，这对于维吉尔来说是非常美味的东西，即使事务所中有其他气味相似的人，可自己的弟弟——但丁是独一无二的。  
他们本该在一起，他应该吞食对方，将一切揉为一体。  
但丁在极端疼痛下支撑不住自己的身体，如果不是黑骑士带着他，可能早就滑在地上了。  
身体在缓慢治愈，迟早什么伤口也不会留下。  
唇上都是他血液的黑骑士俯身，给了他一个吻。  
他从吻里看到哥哥的影子，虚软的手勉强抓住黑骑士的臂甲。  
尼禄睁大眼睛，那个吻是给他看的，恶魔发现他的存在，以这种方式来警告他。  
妈咪像成熟的果实，鲜血从喉咙喷涌而出时他闻见一瞬间炸裂开的甜美味道，任何东西都比不上。  
也许真的是遗传，尼禄也为但丁的味道而着迷。  
那个恶魔，那个盔甲下面的人是谁，几乎不用想太多，血缘的本能已经让尼禄明白过来了。  
他还太弱，他还没有资格，他保护不了妈咪，他无法挑战自己的父亲。  
窗外还在不断落雨，同样落下的还有尼禄无声的眼泪。  
眼泪濡湿嘴唇，被舌尖尝到。  
……没有味道。  
尼禄站在门口，缝隙将闪电的光投在年轻的脸上。  
他失去味觉了。  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阿莫的催促让我能够写文。


End file.
